Kingdom Hearts: Absolution
by AzzaEzza
Summary: After Aqua's time in the darkness, she will return to the World of Light and save her friends.
1. Disclaimer

So here's the generic disclaimer.

I don't own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney or any other affiliated companies.

As you may also notice, I will be using song lyrics throughout. The song "Wake Me Up" by Avicii will be a key part of the story for me, so again, I own none of these lyrics.

All that legal stuff.

If you have a search for "kh. azzaezza" on Instagram (without the quotation marks or space) or azzaezza on Wordpress you can see more about my progress with this story.

Basically, after playing Birth By Sleep (my favourite game of the series), I wanted to follow on from the story of this game because a sequel is taking too long.

This could be seen as a continuation of Aqua's story, so here's a bit of information on my KH knowledge.

I've played KH1 once, KH2 twice and BBS twice, most recently the final mix edition.

I know the basics of CoM and 358/2 Days, but I haven't played DDD.

I'm currently doing a complete play through of all the games in chronological order, and after completing BBS most recently, this is why I wanted to write this story.

Because I haven't played DDD and don't intend to spoil it for myself, this story will be set just after KH2 (not the final mix, because I don't know what happens there, and again I'm not gonna spoil it for myself.)

So… I hope you enjoy.


	2. Prologue - Realm of Darkness

_Feeling my way through the darkness,_

_ guided by a beating heart._

_I can't tell where the journey will end,_

_ but I know where it starts._

* * *

All I know is darkness.

It's all I see. It's all I feel… But it is not all I am.

I am Master Aqua. I am the light that pierces this darkness.

My feet move me forward. I follow a path; I don't know where it leads, but hopefully it is the path back to the World of Light. Home.

Ven… Terra… I will find you.

I still don't know what these Beings here with me are. They are not Unversed. With those I could feel the negativity pouring from them, trying to infect me, make me feel there was no fight. But these creatures, they're different. It's like they want me to feel. Like my heart gives them strength. The more I think of Ven and Terra, the easier they find me.

It doesn't matter. They're the reason I'm here. To keep them safe.

* * *

A black mass appears on the floor in front of Aqua. Master Eraqus' keyblade appears in her hand, her tool of protection in this land of darkness. **You will not take me,** Aqua says the words while taking aim at the forming shape. **I have to get home and you won't stop me!**

The sentence finishes.

The Shadow takes form.

The Blizzaga fires from the tip of the keyblade.

The Mark of Mastery shines in this protector of light; as the Blizzaga connects with its target, Aqua cartwheels left and slashes out against another Shadow. Behind her, two Darkballs appear ready to strike. As the first lunges forward, Aqua teleports out of the way, appearing behind the second. Another Blizzaga tears through the two Heartless. Three Neoshadows appear in a triangle around her, the first slashes out and connects. She falters, but only for a second. Turning to reflect the advance of the second Neoshadow's strike, Aqua's reflect shield bursts, harming the foes. A quick respite allows Cura, then retaliation with Firaga Burst; the Neoshadows cannot escape. The spell resolves Aqua of enemies. She is alone in the darkness again.

**Terra. Ven. I'm trying to be strong. But it's hard…**

**Please. Send me a sign.**


	3. Prologue - Destiny Islands

_They tell me I'm too young to understand,_

_They say I'm caught up in a dream…_

* * *

The waves beat peacefully against the shore here. It's relaxed, safe... home.

Since the three of us got back to Destiny Islands, it's been isolated. We tried to tell Selphie, Wakka and Tidus about our journey, but they didn't believe us. No one would believe us. The worlds we've seen, the creatures we've fought, and it's just stories. Make believe. A dream.

Riku is being really quiet. He's not spoken to me since we got back and he won't say much to Kairi. I think he feels guilty over his role in this, but it wasn't his fault; it was the Darkness.

But the Darkness is gone from this world now, and all the worlds. We destroyed it.

What remains is Kairi, Riku, King Mickey and me: the Four Protectors of Light.

We'll keep harmony in this world. In all the worlds.

One sky, one destiny.

Peace.

* * *

_Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes,_

_Well that's fine by me._

* * *

It's warm here. I feel relaxed, safe… home.

The three of us have been separated for so long… time doesn't seem to pass here but I know it's different now. I can sense a Light in the world out there, a Light like one we fought for. Maybe it's Aqua and Terra protecting the worlds. Maybe they defeated Master Xehanort? I hope so…

I miss them. My friends.

* * *

"Sora, look!"

Sora woke with a start. He'd been asleep? But he hadn't felt himself drift off and he didn't feel tired. He'd been somewhere, with someone. But where? Who?

"Sora, come on!"

Kairi's voice brought him from his thoughts. He looked to where she was pointing; drifting out at sea was a bottle. A bottle with the King's mark!

"Where's Riku?"

"I'm here. I see it."

Riku was standing on Sora's left, offering him a hand. Kairi was still a few steps ahead, the waves lapping at her feet. Sora and Riku joined her at the tide's edge and waited for the bottle to reach them. As though it sensed the three of them watching it, the bottle stopped bobbing to and fro and headed directly for the shore.

"It's a letter from the King. Sora, open it."

Kairi had passed the bottle to Sora who opened it with a slight pop.

* * *

_Sora, Kairi, Riku,_

_I'm writing to tell you about a grave danger. The Darkness is still within this world. At the root of Kingdom Hearts. Although we are all charged with protecting the light, only one of us may pierce the darkness. With too much light, there will be more shadows._

_Sora, you were chosen by the Keyblade. Kairi, Riku and me had the knowledge passed down to us through previous Keyblade wielders, however the Light chose you. I think you know what this means. The burden of protecting the Light, the Worlds and everything under the One Sky belongs to you. Donald and Goofy have already agreed to help you on the way._

_Even without the two of them though Sora, you would not be alone. Ansem the Wise left me his research on the Realm of Darkness, and it seems that there is… something else. In the World of Light, the Light can cast shadows, a passage for the Heartless to enter. However this leads me to believe there is a glimmer of hope in the Darkness. There needs to be Darkness for the Light to shine._

_Sora, you must seek out Master Yen Sid. He may know more about this hope. Donald and Goofy will meet you there. The Keyblade will lead the way._

_I am sorry you must do this alone. But know that I will be with you along the journey in your heart. We all will be._

_King Mickey._

* * *

"But why can't we help?"

"Riku, the King gave us the orders, you know why."

"But we can call upon the power of Keyblades just like you. It's not right, you can't face the Darkness alone," there was a hint of worry in the last sentence.

"Don't worry Kairi," Sora turned, putting his hands on her shoulders, "I'll be fine. And you guys _will_ be with me," he moved a hand over his chest, "the King said so. You all will be. You, Riku, Mickey… and him."

"Him? Who is he? You already mentioned the Ki-... SORA!"

As Kairi asked the question, Sora felt a warmth flow through him. He closed his eyes to embrace the warmth and barely heard her call his name. Through his closed eyelids Sora saw a dazzling light. It was beautiful. The source of the warmth inside him was all around. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing behind Master Yen Sid. The ancient Master was facing out of a window.

"Uhhh, what happened?"

Yen Sid turned. As his eyes rested upon Sora, confusion brushed his features momentarily, but was stifled as quickly as it had appeared.

"Ahh, young Keeper of the Light." Yen Sid stepped forward towards his chair, "I have been expecting you. But not this early, and not without your aides." He sat down facing Sora. A quick wave of the arm allowed a chair into existence opposite him. "Please sit, there is much to explain."


	4. Prologue - Mysterious Tower

"Master Yen Sid? I don't understand. How did I get here?"

"Come now Sora, as I have said, there is much to explain, and I fear little time in which to do so."

Yen Sid motioned to the chair opposite his own, throwing a meaningful glance. Sora knew now was not the time for questions, but for answers.

"You have come, young Keyblade wielder, to learn a truth about the Darkness. Before you were chosen to protect the Light, there were three others; the Lost Keepers. It happened many years ago that Master Xehanort, also known to you as Ansem or Xemnas, began his plan to bring absolute dark to the Realm of Light. He chose one of the three to be his initial pawn, one you have known. He hoped that by releasing the Darkness from his heart, that he would be able to form the all-powerful χ-blade."

With the mention of this person Sora felt something strange, a confused longing. He thought about Riku; he too had been a puppet used by Ansem, or Xehanort as Master Yen Sid had called him. It was this, Sora thought, which had caused the small emptiness inside his heart.

"However this young Keyblade warrior had a light too strong to be tainted by mere shadow, much like you. The two others have been lost for some time to the darkness. Although all three trained under the teachings of Master Eraqus, only these two held the skills necessary to take the Mark of Mastery, yet the two could not have been more opposed. Young Terra was a strong fighter; however he strayed from the path of the Light. He was the second pawn Xehanort manipulated for his need. While the whereabouts of Terra are not known, there is a mark upon the world bearing his presence. I have come to term this being the Lingering Will. I advise you young Keyblade warrior, if you ever find yourself facing this guardian to take great care; it has formidable strength fuelled by a burning passion for revenge against Xehanort, or any of those tainted by his mark."

Sora shuffled in his chair, a thousand questions filling his mind and threatening to spill from his lips. The smallest intake of breath caused Yen Sid to stop talking. This lapse in the conversation caused Sora to stop before one of the questions left him.

"Now Sora, there is much you do not understand about the darkness. As I said, let me explain all before you ask questions. As I mentioned, there were two Lost Keepers who were lost to the darkness. As well as Terra, Master Aqua's whereabouts remain unknown. The only one of the three to have faced Xehanort in the Keyblade Graveyard and survive, she returned here after the battle was over with the youngest charge and sought his safety. I know not what happened to her after this, but a light faded from the world soon after her departure."

Sora seemed to understand that the situation was grave. Three Keyblade wielders of considerable strength had been lost to Xehanort in the early stages of his plan, and Sora knew first hand just how powerful he was. In their last encounter it had taken the combined strength of Riku and his own to finally defeat the newest version of the man.

"Now this leads to why I needed to talk to you Sora. I have been searching the stars and it seems there is to be a return soon; not by one, but by three. It is my hope that it will be the three Lost Keepers brought back to the Realm of Light. But I have a fear. A fear that where there shall be a brighter light, there shall be darkness deeper than no other known before. Sora, it is up to you to find these three and bring peace once more to this, and all worlds."

"But Master Yen Sid, how can I rescue them if there's no way to find them? You said yourself, Terra and Aqua are lost. And I don't even know who the third one is?"

"Sora, do not lose heart. Take this with you for the journey ahead," a swift move of Yen Sid's arm over the empty table leaves behind a strange object. "It is known as a Star Shard. King Mickey has been in possession of one for a long time. It is how he is able to travel the Lanes Between without damage. Although volatile, it should lead you to where you will be needed. Master Aqua is strong, she will find her way if the Light is lining the path. Keep strong for her and there will be no doubt of her return. Young Terra may be difficult to save. His Light has been corrupted by the Darkness before, and I would not be so sure that this has left no mark. The third you seek will be a most curious search. As I have explained, you have known this young charge; however I am not so sure how the bond between you was formed. To save him will also be to save yourself."

"Who is the third?"

"His name, Sora, is V-"

The star shard activates and Sora finds himself motionless yet bouncing. He is forced in directions he cannot control, surrounded by a piercing light of brilliant yellow, like a sun burning at the height of noon.

On and on he goes, his destination? How could he know?

* * *

"Sora?" As Donald and Goofy step through the door of Yen Sid's quarters, the final flickers of light from the Star Shard fade from the room. "Where's Sora, Master Yen Sid?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot tell you. The magic of the Star Shard is still a challenging prospect to understand. But while he is alone in company, he is surrounded in spirit. He will find a way to quash the Darkness that threatens all lands. Fear not. He will not be a lone warrior in the looming battle. Another will come."


	5. Prologue - Realm of Darkness (II)

**"****Please. Send me a sign."**

Aqua called out into the darkness knowing there will be no answer.

_When will she be saved? What is there left to fight for? Are her friends still safe?_

There will never be an answer in this place.

"Huh?"

Looking up from her disheartening question, Aqua noticed something out of place in this land of darkened emptiness. A fracture of light.

Her heart began to race as hope filled her body.

**Could it be… my sign?**

* * *

After travelling for what felt like an eternity condensed into 5 seconds, Sora found solid ground under his feet. He felt disorientated from the Star Shard's jerking journey, yet the feeling wore off as the gummi block began to fade. "Where am I?"

Sora looked around at the unfamiliar place. The barren land seemed desolate, yet the air was alive with power; a power familiar to Sora. A tingling sensation in his hand, followed moments later by his Keyblade appearing in its purest form, the Kingdom Key. The key strangely held a magnetic pull, one which Sora decided to follow.

Travelling this land yielded no life to reveal itself, yet as Sora walked further treasures began littering the ground around him. "Keyblades?"

Sora looked around at the discarded weapons as he continued his journey, led by his own blade further into the wasteland. They were everywhere, abandoned shells of a once great power.

Still no movement, however the Keyblade's pull seemed to have lessened. Sora is released from his distracted stupor when the sensation stops causing him to look ahead. Three Keyblades stand side by side, yet they have an odd draw about them. The Keyblades that Sora had seen before lay passive on the ground, or stood powerless in their age; but the three in front of him still felt alive. They stood proud, their aching to return to the fight against darkness palpable. "Must mean their wielders are still alive… they could be nearby." Sora was so used to having Donald and Goofy's company he spoke his thoughts out loud.

As if the blades had heard, they reacted to his speech. Sora felt the same tingling he'd felt earlier, but his Keyblade was already at hand. "What the?" He held up his arm to shoulder height and a Keyblade appeared in his left hand.

"Oathkeeper?... Kairi." This blade held the bond of friendship and love that had guided his journey, what was its purpose here?

The Keyblade felt restless in Sora's hand; like it wanted to join the three proud weapons standing in dormant unison. The air seemed to thicken with tension; not nervous, but excited. Oathkeeper seemed alive in its anxiety. The pull threatened to take Sora's arm off, and so he let go. Once the Keyblade was loose from its master's grip, it flew towards the three Keyblades and took position.

The reaction was instantaneous. Light emanated from the centre of the four Keyblades and formed a shape that fit the key attributes of the blades.

"A door?"

* * *

Aqua walked towards the light, drawn by its presence.

So long she had been alone in the darkness, this tiny illumination seemed brighter than the sun, its influence just as warming.

Closer, closer.

With every step Aqua expected an Unversed or Heartless to appear and snub out this glimmer of hope. But no enemy came. Only more feelings of faith, safety, belonging.

Suddenly a new warmth washed over Aqua, but it was not from this small source of light.

Though her arm was outstretched towards the small crack piercing the darkness, she turned her neck to look over her shoulder. Although she was not looking, the small source of light pulsed as her hand drew nearer.

However this new view had taken Aqua's concentration, and her arm fell to her side dumbstruck as her whole body turned towards this fixation.

"A door?"


End file.
